The present invention relates to an expandable intraluminal endoprosthesis comprising a tubular member having a first and second end and a wall surface disposed between said first and second end, the wall having a substantially uniform thickness and having a first diameter in a first, unexpanded state which permits intraluminal delivery of the member into a lumen of a body passageway, particularly a blood vessel, which member is capable of acquiring a second diameter in an expanded and deformed state upon the application from the interior of the tubular member of a radially outwardly extending force, which second diameter is variable and dependent on the amount of said force applied to the tubular member, whereby the tubular member may be expanded and deformed to expand the lumen of the body passageway. More particularly the invention relates to an expandable intraluminal vascular endoprosthesis which is especially useful for repairing or reconstructing blood vessels narrowed or occluded by a disease. Commonly this kind of medical device is referred to as vascular stent or graft.
Stents are prosthetic devices which are implanted inside a lumen in order to provide support for its wall and to assure an undisturbed flow through the lumen. This is particularly important in the field of angioplasty which is concerned with the repair and reconstruction of blood vessels. In that particular field stents are implanted within the vascular system to reinforce collapsing, partially occluded, weakened, or abnormally dilated sections of blood vessels. More generally, however, stents can be used inside the lumen of any physiological conduit or duct including the arteries, veins, bile ducts, the urinary tract, alimentary tracts, the tracheobronchial tree, a cerebral aqueduct and the genitourinary system. Moreover stents can be used inside lumina of animals besides humans.
Generally two types of stents may be distinguished. First there are self-expandable stents which automatically expand once they are released to assume a permanent deployed, expanded state. These stents expand to a defined diameter and are unable to remodel the true vascular anatomy over lengths greater than 2 cm. Their drawback is that the physician needs to place the right device and thereby has to rely on information derived from fluoro and angiographic equipment. A second type of stents concerns the so-called balloon expandable stents which generally involve a tubular member capable of receiving a balloon of a balloon-tipped catheter by means of which it may be deployed. The present invention particularly pertains to this second kind of stents.
A common procedure for implanting a balloon-expandable stent in a blood vessel involves mounting the stent in its unexpanded, crimped state on a balloon-tip catheter of a suitable delivery system. The catheter is then slipped through an incision in the vessel wall and down the length of the vessel until it is positioned to bridge the diseased or narrowed portion of the vessel. The stent is then expanded with the aid of the balloon-catheter against the internal wall of the vessel. This may be done after the vessel has been predialated and it has been determined that a stent is necessary. Alternatively the vessel could be dilated by the stent itself while the latter is expanded by means of the balloon. In both cases the stent will maintain its deployed, expanded form once the balloon is evacuated and the catheter retracted again in order to provide a permanent support for the blood vessel concerned.
A wide overview of vascular stents which are nowadays available is given in the Handbook of Coronary Stents by Patrick W. Serruys et al. of the Rotterdam Thoraxcentre Interventional Cardiology Group. This overview describes at page 21 ff. the so called Palmaz-Schatz.TM. stent as the gold standard in the field of stents. This stent concerns a number of consecutive slotted tubes of stainless steel which are mutually connected by means of one or more bridges. Although this stent is most widely used and tested in practice, it has been implanted in over 600000 patients all over the world, it still suffers from a number of drawbacks. The main drawbacks have to do with the stent-to-vessel-ratio uniformity and crimped as well as deployed flexibility. The stent-to-vessel-ratio involves the degree to which the vessel is supported by the stent in its expanded state and should not only be high, but preferably also uniform throughout the length of the stent. However, due to the inevitable bridges between adjacent tubes of the Palmaz-Schatz.TM. stent, there will be a bare area between adjacent segments of the stent once it has been deployed giving rise to a decreased and even poor stent-to-vessel-ratio at these locations. The other drawback concerns the rather high rigidness of the stent segments in their crimped and deployed state. As a consequence the stent has only a limited flexibility which hinders the delivery of the stent to its intended position inside the body. The poor deployed flexibility of this stent gives rise to a straightening of the vessel over segments longer than typically 2 cm which appears to be a primary cause for late term restenosis of the stented area. Typically this occurs after about 6 months after surgical post procedural.
A balloon expandable stent with a highly uniform stent-to-vessel ratio as well as an excellent flexibility in its crimped state is described at page 63 ff. of the same reference and concerns the Cordis Coronary Stent. This device is composed of a single piece of tantalum (Ta) wire. The wire is wrapped to form a continuous sine wave and helically wound along a longitudinal axis. Both ends of the wire are weld terminated. A similar device was presented at the annual symposium of the Radiological Society of North America (RSNA) 11/95. This peripheral stent embodiment incorporates intermediate welds, patterned through the length of the stent. This device contains adjacent helical turns of the wire which are welded together at adjoining locations and exhibits a highly regular distribution of the wire along the length of the device. Its properties, such as crimped profile and stent-to-vessel ratio, are uniform over its length both in the crimped and deployed states. However, because of its constitution this device offers only a poor design freedom when it comes to tailoring the design to add specific functionality and remove certain drawbacks. Also the internal stress in the device once it has been wound hinders the provision of reliable welds between adjacent turns. These welds as well as those to the ends of the wire moreover remain a weak point especially during expansion of the device.